the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bound By Blood
: "No-no-no-no~, how could I let myself be so stupid? Kingpin, murder- ALL of it! This is what HE wanted!" : ―Peter Parker Spider-Man: "Bound By Blood" is a story taking place in New York (as all Spidey issues do) on August Eleventh, 2016. As Peter's arc truly begins, he is framed for murder by the Kingpin and prior he has a near deadly fight with the villainous Scorpion! Meanwhile, Miles continues to try and discover who he is and if he is a hero. Background The Story Return to Manhattan The story opens with Spider-Man, Peter Parker, swinging into Manhattan with some joy after a long break from his life with the X-Men. He soon lands on a train he usually takes to work and talks to his self-made A.I. Karen, she soon informs him on a rapidly increasing dangerous situation on the Chrysler Building involving Spider-Man's old friend Mac Gargan; the Scorpion. Mac was recently released from prison on parol and he was quick to take a hostage and hold such hostage for ransom, his lust for money consumes him. Spider-Man was able to thankfully save the hostage and defeat Scorpion at the same time. After the heroing act, he went to Joe's Pizza for a lunch-break only to find it busy, he then decides to go for a jolly swing across town to his second-favorite pizza place. Simultaneously, Miles Morales heads to the F.E.A.S.T center where he begins working on a laptop that was left-out for public use. He first begins to listen to the radio which is J. Jonah Jameson talking with a police officer about Spider-Man's defeat of Scorpion in-which Jameson suggests that it was staged. Miles decides to dig on this story and read about the fight because it intrigues him, as a spider himself. Miles loses track of time and Peter enters F.E.A.S.T around dinner-time after a long day of getting back to his life. Miles and Peter then go into the kitchen and begin making sandwiches for dinner and Miles begins to ask him (Peter) questions he hasn't really been asked before. The conversation gets heated when Miles reveals he revealed Peter's identity to his best friend Ganke Leeds. Miles ensures Peter that Ganke won't tell anyone but Peter leaves as a wave of anxieties and such hit him; what if Ganke does tell people. His deal with Mephisto would then be for nothing, all the pain he has suffered for nothing. Investigating Kingpin Peter suits up and while overlooking the city, finds a highspeed chase. In-a forward bound he leaps into action and swings after the car. He soon is able to take the car down and hand the thugs over to the chasing authorities, he then goes to a nearby park and begins investigating Kingpin because before being handed to the authorities, Spider-Man learned that the thugs were working for Fisk himself. As Peter begins researching some leads, Miles suits up after handing out dinner to the F.E.A.S.T attendees. He, as he usually does, begins working on his crawling abilities and even tries to go for a swing. While failing on such swing, he finds a robbery in-progress at a restaurant and quickly goes over. Framed for Murder, Bound By Blood Peter breaks into an apartment of a possible lead to help him take down Fisk. As he investigates he heads upstairs to find a dead body. The body of the man, his lead. He backs up down the stairs and then hears sirens, he's been framed. As he panics and talks about how stupid he was, SWAT line up at the door. Peter is able to find the ingredients to make a home-made smoke bomb and releases that as the door is burst open. Unwilling to fight authorities, he leaps out the window only to find himself out of proper webbing. He lands in the dirt and begins dodging the authorities while trying to put a new cartridge in, he fails horribly. He is eventually thrown to the ground and cuffed but the authorities are unable to remove the mask due to technology that only allows Peter or Tony Stark to remove it. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Scorpion stories Category:Miles Morales Stories Category:Kingpin Stories